herofandomcom-20200223-history
Robin (Teen Titans Go!)
Robin is the main protagonist of Teen Titans Go! and it's 2018 film adaptation Teen Titans Go! To The Movies. He is a costumed super hero. The character is an even more liberally adapted version of the character Nightwing, from previous Robin animated show, Teen Titans. Robin is the leader of the Teen Titans and tries his best to keep his team-mates focused on their duties. He is voiced by Scott Menville, who also voiced Robin from the original Teen Titans. Bio "Robin is the perfectionist leader of the group whose main compliant is that the other Titans won't do what he says." As a young boy, Dick Grayson was orphaned by the tragic murder of his parents during a circus performance. The young orphan was adopted by Bruce Wayne, a millionaire business owner who lived a double life as the infamous crime fighter Batman. Bruce had also witnessed both of his own parents murder, so the two became very close. When he grew older, Dick became Batman's sidekick Robin and spent many years helping him clean up the crime-filled streets of Gotham City. One day, Robin decided to strike out on his own and become a solo hero. Robin decided to become the defender of Jump City. On one occasion Robin along with four other teenage superheroes, worked together to save the city. Because they worked so well together, they formed the Teen Titans, and Robin became the leader. Personality Robin enjoys being the team leader and is willing to do anything to ensure his position remains the same, such as in Money Grandma where he runs a smear campaign against the others to ensure he is voted leader again. He can be very bossy and is often too obsessed over his work. He is easily angered if the other Titans ignore or even question his orders. However, he can still be fun-loving and silly at times, although he is not very funny and tells really terrible jokes. Robin is shown to be rather emotionally unstable throughout the series. He has often approached the other Titans in a frantic and troubled manner when he simply needed a ride somewhere in Driver's Ed. He sometimes borders on multiple personality disorder, as he became furious, then very upset in Staff Meeting after the other Titans broke his beloved staff and called it a stick, which he can hear talking to him in his head. In "Uncle Jokes", Robin is shown as having a need for the status quo to remain the same. The change in the group dynamic causes Robin to go off kilter and develop the entire team's personalities. He has an overwhelming crush on Starfire, which seems to border on obsessive at times. Robin usually feels overshadowed by his friends because they have powers which makes everything easier for them, leaving him to feel insecure. This was first shown in Driver's Ed when his friends were trying to warn him and he thought they were trying to nag on him about how he can't drive and doesn't have powers. This was mostly noted in the episodes Super Robin and No Power where he complains to the team how it isn't fair how they use their powers to their own advantage, while he has to do more work and feels useless in comparison. Even in the beginning of Starfire The Terrible, he proclaims that on Monday, the Titans will only be allowed to fight the villains using motorcycles but because he's the only one who actually has one, he probably made the rule so he could the one to take down the bad guys with his strength without his friends taking his limelight. But after taking down Cinderblock, and also getting powers in Super Robin, he became arrogant off of his own pride, but admits that he only wishes to accepted as a hero. Robin has been shown to forget about morals to get want he wants, like in The Date when he kidnapped Speedy so he could date Starfire, and in Artful Dodgers when Robin decided to cheat to win without feeling guilty. Despite his unstable emotions and selfish moments, Robin still comes through as a smart, strong, driven and confident leader. Comparison with 2003 Animated Incarnation As with his fellow Titans in 2013 series, Robin is prone to behave out of character due to the show's silly format, making him capable to become unlikable character which how worse it would be depend on the episode of the series. Whereas 2003 Robin mainly portrayed as self-less, confident, stern-headed leader, 2013 Robin is noticeably less mature due to at times being whiny, egotistical, and worse, can become an obnoxious psycho with an inferiority complex. 2013 Robin also noticeably more selfish, narcissistic, and prone to indiscriminately beating bad guys just to get credit as hero or fun (even when the said villain may had no interest to do evil nor pose threat to innocent people) while less concerned with his friends' safety. Not only that, 2013 Robin less capable to maintain his cool and not always as competent as his 2003 counterpart, given to him being prone to panic attacks and mental breakdowns over the most minuscule things. Even so, negative aspects on 2013 Robin's personality were meant to be played for comedic than actual malice. All in all, Robin in 2013 series is prone to behave out of character more than the rest of the Titans. Appearance Robin wears a red shirt with his "R" symbol on his chest, green sleeves and gloves, as well as green pants and black and grey boots. He wears a yellow and black cape and a black and white mask. He wields weapons such as his bo staff, grappling hooks, and smoke bombs. Robin speaks in a high, raunchy voice. In the episode "The Mask," it was revealed that under Robin's mask is a conjoined twin who is a miniature version of himself. Robin only has one eye under his mask whereas the other eye socket holds his twin. His twin is dressed to look just like him and he talks in a high-pitched voice. In "Driver's Ed", he has beady eyes. In is revealed in the episode Baby Hands, that Robin has "baby hands" explaining why he always wears gloves. Yet in other episodes such as Second Christmas, he is seen to have normal hands underneath his gloves. Mighty Magiswords Back in 2017, Cartoon Network did app for Magimobile. On it was the "Annoying Detevitve Magisword" for Robin of this show. Navigation Category:Super Hero Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:On & Off Category:Martial Artists Category:Arrogant Category:Mentally Ill Category:Control Freaks Category:Anti Hero Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Weaklings Category:Nurturer Category:In Love Category:Insecure Category:False Antagonist Category:Leaders Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Teenagers Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Self-Aware Category:Fallen Category:Grey Zone Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Male Damsels Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Heroic Jerks Category:DC Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Athletic Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Outright Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Movie Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Envious